Various types of lawn debris collection devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a free-standing yard refuse collection device including a portable support frame body formed of parallel front and rear frames attached together with braces and a detachable reusable elongated collection bag into which refuse is directly raked or into which a separate leaf collection liner bag is disposed. At least one elongated resealable opening on a top side of the collection bag permits removal of the liner bag filled with yard refuse including leaves.